


Bubblegum- clairo

by Applepie11037



Category: Danganronpa, DanganronpaV3 - Fandom, V3 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, IruMatsu, Lesbians, Study Date, danganronpa - Freeform, idk - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie11037/pseuds/Applepie11037
Summary: Kaede and Miu study together, cuteness ensues.Named after the song ‘bubblegum’ by clairo because yes :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaedelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedelune/gifts).



> it’s just something i wrote for fun but i might continue it?????  
> it’s teens because miu-

Kaede and Miu decided they wanted to study together a while ago- their first study ‘date’ was today, and for kaede, she had to get this right. Kaede had a major crush on miu and couldn’t help but fall in love, her luscious pink locks, her gorgeous body, what’s not to like??! But there was an issue... how was kaede supposed to keep her composure when studying with her crush for- 3 hours?!?!!!  
Kaede needed to look her best, what should she wear? pink? yellow? should she go glam? should she dress casually? does she put on makeup? what if miu notices she put in lots of effort-? would she think she was cringe? does she play hard to get? does she be obvious? does she be subtle??  
Kaedes head filled with questions- and she suddenly panicked, ‘what if,... she isn’t... what if she doesn’t swing that way.....’ she needed to find out-  
Miu was in her room, she was pretty relaxed, wearing a black turtle neck, and some brownish trousers that went up to her belly. (let’s be honest anybody wearing that looks beautiful m) She had put on a small bit of makeup, no more then some foundation and mascara, but it accentuated her lashes, and beautiful eyes, and smooth skin, any lady would instantly fall in love.  
Kaede finally decided to wear a shoulder-less top and a frilly skirt. She wore some makeup too, blush lipstick, not much either. She also decided to see if Miu was a #gay, by making a playlist of classical music, and girl in red...  
She had also tidied her room, she’d lit some candles too, it looked quite romantic but also subtle. The music was playing quietly but loud enough to hear, and then, *knock knock knock* Miu had arrived.  
‘ah- sorry here, ah-!’ Miu heard some shuffling and a loud crash- ‘ah- ok i’m just coming in-‘ As she opened the door she heard ‘ah wait don’t-‘ and then saw-  
Kaede had tripped over the wire for her alexa and fell face first onto her carpet and her skirt had come up- (mikan moments-). ‘oH- SORRY-!! uH- lEmmE hElP-‘ Miu tried to help kaedes unfortunate nose bleed as akamatsu put her skirt back down- ‘a-sory-.. i uh...’ ‘lOl it’s okay- it’s not ur fault or anything cow tits-!’  
They were both knelt on kaedes now blood stained carpet, miu was holding a tissue at kaedes nose whilst tipping akamatsus head upwards to stop the flow of blood- The room was silent except for the music, it was ‘Der flowaltzer(flea waltz)’ and then it changed to ‘we fell in love in october’  
‘uh- akamatsu- is this girl in red?’ ‘ah- wait you listen to her too?’ ‘i thought it was obvious-?’ ‘Ah- i-... guess.— i didn’t notice sorry-...’ ‘nah it’s fine- i didn’t realise you listened to it so-‘ ‘o-oh uhm- yeah- should- should we start studying?’  
‘yeah probably-‘ They started with maths- they were still on the floor but kaede had crossed her legs, and miu was knelt. Kaede and miu were next to each other, kaede and miu both reached for the maths book when- Their hands touched. It was a moment of much joy for both the girls, they both slowly went bright red, and left there hands slightly touching. For kaede it felt like heaven, like she was listening to a live classical music show, and she got to play with all the original artists. For miu- well- i’m not going to explain what it felt like for her-...  
Kaede realised she had to seize the moment, so she slowly reached her hand round and intertwined their hands, and turned to face miu, who was still in her own little world. ‘u-uhm.... miu....’ ‘huh- a-ah- oh yeah-?’ ... the room was engulfed in a silence, and then it was broken by the happiest worlds miu had ever heard, they sounded like the sweet song of nature, like heaven. ‘i love you’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mius answer! <3  
> How they met <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually in need of help lmao idk where to take the story from here!- lol if u hv any ideas please tell (i won’t be writing smut/ sex, i’ll only write like kissing-)

After a moment of awkward pause, miu finally spoke up, stuttering slightly, ‘a-ah-! u-uhm-... i-..... i love... i love you too!!!’ ‘r-really?’ kaedes eyes shone like the sun, miu held kaedes hand tightly staring into kaedes pink eyes, ‘o-of course i love you bakamatsu!!’ tears of happiness formed in kaedes eyes, like crystals, miu took her free hand and cupped kaedes face, wiping her tears with her thumb, ‘d-don’t cry...’ ‘s-sorry-...’  
After another few moments miu spoke up again, ‘should we ditch studying for now?’  
‘u-uh yeah-...’  
They decided to watch a movie, which was legally blonde (shush in this it’s mius fave movie ok- LSBSHSHSHSJAJBAN ANYWAY-). Kaede was sat on her bed near the wall and miu was sat next to her. The movie started with a woman who miu was fangirling over, she was so busy squealing and fangirling that she didn’t notice kaedes head and rested itself on mius shoulder.  
When miu finally noticed her face went bright red. She slowly yawned and wrapped her arm around kaedes shoulders, which made kaedes face go a light red/pink. Miu would squeal every time the women came onto the screen and kaede would giggle at her squealing.  
They ended up cuddling for ages, even after the movie finished, just hugging and talking. ‘when did u first start liking me cow tits?’ ‘u-uh-.. it was... well... love at first sight...’ ‘w-wait really?’ ‘yeah..’ Kaede reminisced about the day, it was a spring day, slowly transitioning into summer, the sakura had all blossomed and the new girl had just arrived. As one of the best students in both kaede and mius classes, kaede got given the job of walking miu around the school. As soon as kaede saw miu walking in the gates, the world slowed down, mius hair slowly flowing in the breeze, her beautiful body, walking closer, and closer, and then ‘excuse me i’m new where do i go??’ ‘oh- oH- uh- please.. please follow me!’ ‘okay flattie-‘ Disregarding the cOmPliMeNt by miu, kaede took her inside and they became best friends, and kaede fell in love.  
‘what about you??’ ‘wh- me?’ ‘yes you silly’ kaede giggled, and miu remembered the first time she realised her love. It was during their PE, they had to run in turns, Kaede went third, and miu was mesmerised by kaedes body, her hair was flowing, her ti- anyway-...  
To miu she was perfection, she was shocked at the realisation of how much she loved her. it wasn’t like kaede was a good runner but she was beautiful, and kind, and amazing. ‘since we met’ it wasn’t a complete lie on mius part, she did love her since then, but she didn’t realise it.  
‘miu... will you go on a date with me?’ ‘a date?’ ‘yeah...’ ‘sure u better take me somewhere nice tho-‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> wow this long-! i want to write more so i will someday


End file.
